


Beanie

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin stole Michael's beanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanie

               Michael sighed in content as he leaned back and discarded his headphones on his desk. Finally, after hours and hours of stress, it was over. He had edited four Rage Quits in a single day, and if you didn’t think that was difficult, Michael would gladly beat some sense into you. He hadn’t even been behind on his videos; he just really felt like doing something productive, for a change. He could already taste the sweetness of the fruits of his labor. A small smile played at the corners of his lips as his eyes slid closed and…

                Something brushed at his hair and Gavin was giggling, scrambling out from behind Michael’s chair and dashing to the door with something that resembled black cloth in his hand. It took Michael a second before he realized that there was something _very_ important missing. He patted his bare head.

                “That motherfucker!” he yelled as he jumped out of his chair, making everyone in the office that hadn’t been paying attention before look at him in surprise. _Let them stare,_ he thought. _I’m not letting some bastard get away with stealing my favorite beanie._

Ray murmured, “What the fuck?” as Michael bolted through the open doorway after Gavin, who was already probably hiding somewhere. Without thinking, Michael barreled down the stairs and checked the entire lower floor by furiously flinging doors open and eyeing the various nooks and crannies that the British man could have possibly stuffed himself into. He drew attention to himself from every coworker in the building, but it didn’t matter. Michael was not a fan of giving in to public opinion just to make oneself seem normal. No one was naturally normal anyways, so why did it matter?

                When Michael’s search turned up unsatisfactory results, he growled with annoyance and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. “Gavin, you fuck, where the hell are you?!” Just then, he heard a muffled chortle in response coming from above, on the second floor. It was soon silenced, most likely by a hand used to suppress the laughter, but the damage had already been done. Michael was coming for Gavin.

                Pulling up a map of the building in his mind, Michael thought of what room was above the one he was just leaving. The room directly above him was the recording studio… Michael doubted that Gavin had the guts to hide in there when Gus had clearly warned everyone not to go in there unless specifically told to do so, but, then again, Gavin _had_ just pissed off the most aggressive employee working for Rooster Teeth. Plus, Gavin tended not to think when in imminent danger. Hell, he hardly thought at all.

                Michael took his time, now that he knew exactly where Gavin was. He leisurely stepped up the stairs and sauntered to the door to the recording studio. “Gaaaaaaaviiiiiiiiiin…” he called, “where aaaaaaaaarrrrre yoooooouuuuuuuu…”

                Of course, there was no response. It wasn’t like he had been expecting one anyhow.

                His hand wrapped around the cold steel doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, he thrust it open in one quick motion to reveal the studio, and Gavin, who has peeking through the glass that separated the actual audio equipment (where Gavin was) and Michael’s section, where the sound and audio editing mechanics were located. Michael let himself smirk as Gavin squeaked behind the glass, but did not move. What was Michael, the tyrannosaurus-rex from Jurassic Park?

                Michael decided to mess with his prey before he punished him. “So, Gavin,” Michael murmured, “I’m missing a black beanie. You know, the one Ray got me last year for my birthday?” Michael caught Gavin stuffing the beanie into his back pocket, hoping that Michael wouldn’t notice. He continued, “I was wondering if you’ve maybe, I don’t know, seen it somewhere?” While talking, Michael was striding closer and closer to the glass that separated them.

                Eyes wide as two separate planets, Gavin shook his head. He was very close to the glass and Michael was nearing both him and the door that was used to enter Gavin’s side of the studio, but Michael had his eyes on Gavin, not the door. Gavin stayed in place, knowing he would be caught regardless of his skill with evasive maneuvers.

                That slick voice still in action, Michael asked, “Are you sure? It would be a real shame if you…” Michael’s eyes flared. “…were lying.”

“N-no, I’m not lying, I sw-swear!” Gavin stuttered, although the truth was completely present on his face.

                “I don’t know…”

                “Please, Michael, please!” God, that accented plead for innocence hit Michael deep, somewhere he didn’t expect it to hit. He was having _way_ too much fun with this, but he couldn’t help but press onwards. Things were just getting interesting, and, by now, Gavin and Michael were both practically pressed against the glass, unable to walk away from this rapidly progressing conversation.

                Gavin’s expression of worry grew by tenfold when Michael purred, “I know you’re lying.” His eyes smoldered through the glass and Gavin briefly wondered why he felt faint from looking at Michael when Michael launched himself at the door to the recording half of the studio and flung it open, giving chase to Gavin, who could only twitch from surprise before Michael tackled Gavin to the ground, microphones toppling down with them.

                The cascade of equipment was enough to snap Gavin out of it. “Michael, you’re going to have to pay for that!” he warned, hoping he sounded more threatening then he thought he sounded.

                Michael laughed easily, inching his face closer to Gavin’s. “Don’t worry about it, Gavvy Wavvy.”

                It was then that Gavin noticed that Michael was straddling his hips and had his arms on either side of Gavin’s head. Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to move if he tried. He didn’t try, because for some unfathomable reason, he didn’t feel the need to.

                “M-michael…” he whispered as Michael’s face neared his even more. Centimeters were between them now, and Gavin could feel Michael’s pleasantly warm breath play across his face. It smelled like spearmint.

                Letting out a noise of approval, Michael slowly overtook Gavin’s lips with his own. Gavin gasped in shock, which allowed Michael to slip his tongue easily between his lips. The granted access did nothing more than make Gavin moan like he had never moaned before, even counting bedroom encounters. This fierce passion swept over both of them, and soon, Michael’s confidence melted away, leaving him a gasping mess too. Gavin took this opportunity to stick his tongue down Michael’s canal in gratitude of Michael doing the same to him earlier, provoking Michael to run his hands down Gavin’s sides. Gavin felt Michael’s tongue, Michael’s mouth, Michael’s hands, his curls of red hair brushing against his forehead… He felt _everything._

After a few more moments of this, Michael sat up and stood, only to bend over to help Gavin up. Gavin felt unsteady, and nearly fell, only to have Michael catch him in his arms. He pulled him in closer, and Gavin nestled his face into Michael’s neck as Michael’s hands roamed down his body. Blush stained his cheeks as he felt his hands play over the seat of his jeans and reach into his back pockets. The hands crept back upwards to show Gavin their prize.

                “Got my beanie back,” Michael whispered half-heartedly, face flushed and lips red and hot.

                Gavin took the piece of stretchy black material into his hands and scrunched it up for a moment before pulling back from Michael and pulling it over Michael’s head, hiding his hair and covering his eyes, instantly creating a makeshift blindfold.

                Michael exhaled hotly, and Gavin smiled before making their lips meet once more.


End file.
